1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for preventing cutting of a spiral spring and, more particularly, relates to an apparatus for preventing cutting of a spiral spring for an engine starter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the conventional engine starter, such as a so-called recoil starter, an engine starting pulley is rotated by pulling manually a rope wound around the pulley, and the rotation of the pulley is transmitted to a crank shaft of an engine through a centrifugal clutch. In such recoil starter, however, a large pulling force must be applied rapidly to the rope, and accordingly it is difficult to operate positively by a person of feeble strength.
Further, in case that the engine is an internal combustion engine, air pressure in the engine cylinder is fluctuated, and accordingly it is difficult to pull the rope of the conventional recoil starter smoothly and easily according to the load.
In the other conventional engine starter as disclosed in the Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 174061/95, a spiral spring for driving the engine and a one-way clutch are used, and a rope is pulled manually several times to accumulate the spring force in the spiral spring so as to drive the engine.
In such engine starter, however, it is necessary to accumulate a large power in the spiral spring for driving the engine, and if the spiral spring is wound up excessively the spiral spring would be failed or cut.